


Grateful

by sharkie335



Series: The 'ful series [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that John wasn't going to stop until he was a sodden puddle, no matter what he said or did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful

Rodney gasped as John's mouth moved across his skin like a brand. Hands jerking on the rope holding him in place, he whined behind his teeth as John continued to explore his chest.

He flinched as John nipped at one of his nipples, sharp pleasure driving through his body. John looked up at him and slowly, deliberately, bit down. Rodney screamed, but somehow managed to hold still even as the pressure increased. When John finally released the bit of abused flesh, Rodney was sobbing.

John kissed his way across Rodney's chest, even as Rodney begged and pleaded with him, to please stop, please let him up. His eyes glittered dangerously, and Rodney fell silent, knowing what was coming. His chest rose and fell in heated pants, and he braced himself against the flash of teeth, the pain-pleasure-pain that ripped through him as John bit down again.

His brain was whiting out, overwhelmed with sensation. Vaguely, he was aware that he was making animalistic noises, and he tried to make a note to be embarrassed. Later. Much, much later. For now, he rode the waves of feeling, moaning. He knew that John wasn't going to stop until he was a sodden puddle, no matter what he said or did.

His mouth disappeared, only to be replaced by fingers on both of his nipples. They were pinched lightly, then, even as Rodney begged for John to stop, they were brutally twisted. Rodney arched his back, trying to lessen the pressure on his abused chest, but John just tightened his fingers further. When he finally released them, Rodney collapsed back on the bed, gasping. His nipples were two white hot spots of pain on his chest, and then John leaned over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out two clothespins that had been part of the original equipment for the expedition.

Knowing where they had come from didn't make it any easier to bear when John clipped them to Rodney's nipples. Rodney _howled_, twisting as far as the ropes would allow, only quieting when John rested a soft hand on his face. "Please, John, please... take them off? Please?"

"Shh, Rodney. You know you need this. Now turn over onto your hands and knees." It took him three tries to turn over, arms crossing in front of him. He had to practically crawl up the bed to get his body over his hands, face mashed against the headboard, so that his nipples wouldn't brush against anything, knocking off the clips. He didn't care, though, because John's hands were on his ass, kneading his cheeks softly. Rodney took advantage of the momentary respite to try to catch his breath, failing miserably before John's hands lifted. He braced himself for what he knew was coming, only to have all of his carefully hoarded air knocked out of him when John's hand landed on that spot, just below his ass, on his thigh. Then another, and another, and then they were no longer separate and distinct but all blending together.

By the time John stopped, Rodney was rocking in place, body loose as he took it. John was murmuring something softly, but Rodney couldn't hear it through the blur of pain in his ears. John's hands were back, he noticed, spreading his cheeks wide, and he hummed deep in his chest. _Yes, oh, yes, he wanted this. Wanted the pleasure to go with the pain_.

The first touch of John's tongue to his hole made him groan and jerk. His body was so loose from the lead up that John's tongue slid right in, and he fucked Rodney with it, occasionally pulling back enough to nip at his entrance. Rodney whimpered, hands clenching into fists as he fought to stay up on his knees.

His breathing had steadied as he settled into what John was doing. The clips on his nipples had settled into a steady throbbing, and his ass was hot and swollen, but he didn't care. All he wanted was more, and John didn't disappoint. His tongue disappeared with one final bite to one cheek. Rodney tried to stay relax as he heard the sounds of lube being applied, and then the blunt head of John's cock was pressing into him.

He slid in slowly, carefully, and Rodney gasped and shook as he was filled. John's hands were gentle as he reached past Rodney's shoulders to unhook his wrists from the headboard, and even gentler as he guided Rodney to move back, till he was sitting in John's lap, impaled on his cock. Rodney started to shake harder, knowing what the gentleness presaged. Even as John's hands moved to the clothespins still attached to his nipples, he started begging. "Please, John, no. I'll be good, be so good for you. Please don't!" His voice cracked on the last word, as John removed the pins. Rodney howled, the blood flooding back into his nipples and overwhelming him with pain.

Under him, John started to move, short thrusts that lifted Rodney up inches at a time, then sinking back and letting Rodney slide back down. Rodney was sobbing, but the pleasure of being fucked was gradually defeating the remains of the pain in his chest. John licked a long path up the side of his neck and then latched on with teeth, making Rodney moan.

He worried at Rodney's neck, then pulled back and blew warm air over the wet skin. Rodney was so wired on endorphins that he barely even reacted, but when John started to speak, he closed his eyes and tipped his head. "You're a good boy, Rodney. Taking this so well. A little more pain and then I'll let you come. You want that, don't you?"

Rodney whimpered, honestly unsure of how much more he could take. But he knew that whatever John handed out, he'd take, and when it was all over he'd thank him pathetically. One of John's hands wrapped around his balls, squeezing him warningly, and Rodney bit his lip before answering. "Yes, I want it, John. Please let me come."

John chuckled dirtily, and his other hand moved to press over his stomach, holding him so that he couldn't struggle. The hand circling his balls squeezed again, then moved further back, stroking over stretched skin. Rodney gasped and tried to relax. Even as John slid a finger in next to his cock, he was talking again. "Such a good boy, so tight and hot. Should let Ronon see you like this, maybe take both of us at the same time. Stretching your sweet little hole, reducing you to talking when you're spoken to. Would you like that?"

Struggling to accept another finger in addition to John's dick, Rodney couldn't imagine a second cock inside him. But he knew he'd do whatever John wanted, and if he wanted Ronon to fuck Rodney, then Rodney wouldn't argue with it.

He whined, high and tight in his chest, and John laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Okay, Rodney, you can come now," and he bit down on Rodney's shoulder, hard enough that Rodney was sure that he'd drawn blood. He didn't care, because his cock was spitting and jerking against his stomach, without even being touched.

As soon as he'd finished coming, John pulled his fingers out of Rodney's ass and pushed him forward, so that his chest was against the bed, his ass still spitted on John's cock. Rodney floated on his own body chemistry as John fucked him, deep and hard. He knew that he'd have bruises where John's fingers were, but he didn't care.

It didn't take long, and then there was the sudden increase of heat that let Rodney know that John had come. He whimpered softly, body aching in a distant way. John slid out of him and helped him lie flat, before curling around his back and holding him tightly. "Shh, Rodney, it's okay."

Rodney struggled to turn over, to wrap his bound arms around John, and hold on for dear life. John held him tightly, whispering soft words of comfort as Rodney floated. He knew that he'd need this again, and he was pathetically grateful that John was willing to give it to him.


End file.
